Problem: A curve is described parametrically by
\[(x,y) = (2 \cos t - \sin t, 4 \sin t).\]The graph of the curve can be expressed in the form
\[ax^2 + bxy + cy^2 = 1.\]Enter the ordered triple $(a,b,c).$
Answer: Since $x = 2 \cos t - \sin t$ and $y = 4 \sin t,$
\begin{align*}
ax^2 + bxy + cy^2 &= a (2 \cos t - \sin t)^2 + b (2 \cos t - \sin t)(4 \sin t) + c (4 \sin t)^2 \\
&= a (4 \cos^2 t - 4 \cos t \sin t + \sin^2 t) + b (8 \cos t \sin t - 4 \sin^2 t) + c (16 \sin^2 t) \\
&= 4a \cos^2 t + (-4a + 8b) \cos t \sin t + (a - 4b + 16c) \sin^2 t.
\end{align*}To make this simplify to 1, we set
\begin{align*}
4a &= 1, \\
-4a + 8b &= 0, \\
a - 4b + 16c &= 1.
\end{align*}Solving this system, we find $(a,b,c) = \boxed{\left( \frac{1}{4}, \frac{1}{8}, \frac{5}{64} \right)}.$